warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Klavius
Klavius Alnerek is the right hand of the Lord Ravager of the Black Legion. Like many that joined Abaddon's warband he feels dissatisfaction with piracy, petty squabbles of both his own Legion and the many others inhabiting the Eye of Terror, desiring to win the battle that was the Horus Heresy. History Early Life Alnerek was one of the many War Hound Battle-Brothers born of Bodt. Unlike many of his brothers Klavius was no-nonsense, viewing himself as a tool of the Emperor rather than a true human, indeed he simply did his duty without much thought into his actions, he slaughtered both alien and man without mercy not compunction, he saw the brutal deeds of the Hounds, their main rule of strength, skill and martial prowess over pragmatism, as "our way of doing things", rarely giving much thought into change. As such he rather cared about his own persona on terms of his fighting skill, training all the days he had the chance and giving little into personal interactions with his brothers. After Angron's induction into the Legion he was one of the few who actually would rather leave it and join any others, giving consideration into the Night Lords, Imperial Fists or Iron Warriors, unfortunately enough he distracted himself too much to give the thought action. He was one of the first who refused the Nails, believing that they would entomb the Legion into self destruction and degradation, he was like many astartes, unable to know fear, but there was unease on the idea of incurring his father's wrath, so he complied after seeing his fellow warriors be pulled apart by the fury of Angron. Kneeling before their bodies and giving them burial on the worlds they passed and slaughtered. The Horus Heresy On the days of the Heresy the nails have taken a great toll on Alnerek's mind, caring little about the fact that his Legion was becoming traitor, as long as he killed in order to appease the pain forcibly, surgically integrated into his brain, but on some nights, or even days he reflected on his gained inner darkness, when the nails didn't bite as much, feeling remorse on the fact that his previous purpose have been lost. He was one of the many during the Battle of Terra, fighting against the many loyalist posthuman and not, during the climatic war the sting of the nails was appeased on many points, having enough skill that he accumulated during the century to kill a hounded marines, and countless mortals as well. He was the best fighter of his Company, not comparable to the skills of Kharn or other notable Eaters of Worlds, but he was lauded by his prowess on the Siege. Not everything was guts and glory for the World Eaters, as the First Warmaster fell at the hands of his father, the news alongside the update that the Sons of Horus left the planet before all others disturbed Klavius, earning rage at the Sons for their cowardice, as they were about to swing the executioner's axe on the Emperor's rule, about to dominate the galaxy as they deserved to do. During the evacuation his Thunderhawk was destroyed, spiraling into the ground, the attack that it earned was product of a Emperor's Children vessel, it attacked his own for reasons unknown, and worse, the injuries he sustained of the explosion and the shrapnel destroyed his limbs, his insides and his throat. He was fortunately rescued by a Devourer named Elekor, who in respect to his skills, promised his safety. Purpose Found Klavius was one of the few who refused to go to Skalathrax, desiring to be away from it all, working as a mercenary and overall fighting for survival. During his many years of work he began to think for himself, beyond the rage at the failed conquest of Terra, beyond the bitterness directed at a incomplete Great Crusade, he was bitter as his life was ruined by a cruel, unsympathetic father and a Emperor who coldly refused to aid their situation, all of this started because of Angron. Indeed if it where not for him he and his Legion would have stayed loyal. All of this was of course delusional blaming, thinking himself nothing of accepting the responsibility of joining the Heresy. For decades or what seemed like it, he scavenged on the many inter-legionary wars and skirmishes that the Eye offered, he noted the many horrors and degradation that the many, once martial and even dignified legionaries have become as of now, believing that this is what the Imperium wanted, that they could lick their wounds, while their enemies, who sought to take what they forged, kill each other or die in the airs of uncaring gods. Klavius was called upon by the rising Lord of the Black Legion, to find purpose on his life, he came alongside a Death Guard Sorcerer, a Thousand Sons mutate, and a heavily augmented Iron Warrior, all in one way or another lost souls, that are either mercenaries or disillusioned individuals, seeking purpose. Abaddon showed to Klavious a familar face, Elekor, who joined him after a duel both of their warbands were on. The future Warmaster of Chaos wanted their aid to siege a corrupted, daemon Forge World that is said, by whispers of the neverborn to contain stolen geneseed from the great battle at Terra, not wasting this opportunity, he told his guests he would rather have them join him on their side, to see realspace again and fight the Corpse Emperor's unworthy domain. Without a second thought Klavius offered his help, as long as he was promised vengeance on the Imperium he forged and was ungratefully pushed away. The great battle of Zerkal was a arduous conflict, thanks to the fact that Klavious lacked his own men he joined Elekor's warband, the soon to be Lord Purgator's own addition. Klavious did not yet pained his powered plate on the darkest black, but as he fought he began to be reminded of the brotherhood he exiled himself during the days of the crusade, Elekor was a soul who would rather familiarize himself with his forces than simply lord over them. Victory came soon, thought the Forge World of Zerkal, who stole the geneseed was of Abaddon's. But unfortunately during the battle the Dark Adepts destroyed the supplies rather than have them be in the ownership of the enemy. As such the Master of the Black Legion himself killed the perpetrators, with the help of his Lord Vigilator who found the truth from their corrupted, machine-minds. Klavius knelt before him, seeing his will and his purpose, as he noted Abaddon's dissolution at more inductees to his "Legion". The Barabaran Sorcerer was the only one who refused to join, not because of defiance, but because he preferred the green and brass to Abaddon's black and gold, seeking his own ways to fight the Imperium. From that day on Klavius began to fight for the Warmaster's will, seeking to perpetuate the fall of the Imperium, for decades he fought alongside both Elekor and Urkrathos, becoming their second in command, earning their respect over his work ethic and endless training. Personality Klavius is overall a serious, reclusive individual, believing that duty and fighting skill speak more than words. Seeking to better his ravaged, cybernetic body on the field of combat and being very rigorous on his own forces. Klavius thought is no tyrant, he would order any of his forces to save any who fell on combat, if it was possible to save them or not, seeking to be a better leader than what was expected from a astartes of the Eye. He is also broods on his free time (as little as there was) to his unending hatred of the Imperium, alongside the fate he earned. Thanks to his strange behavior he tries to be a forgiving master to his slaves, desiring no sacrifices of them and viewing their service as helpful, the ticks of the Nails make this a difficult position to have, as twelves of them have died over the years, still a great deal lower than most others. Klavius doesn't consider himself compassionate, but practical, as to rule by brutality thought effective at some points, it can create backstabbers that desire no more oppression, seeing this as a reflection of the Emperor. On the matters of religion he loathes Khorne, hearing his voice on his (few) sleeps makes him retch the few food available, seeing it as a tool, a very dangerous one as it knifes his mind as much as the nails on his desires to grant him skulls on return for both power and periods without pain of the nails, periods far longer than the release the mechanism offers. He also pridefully wears his symbol and the Caedere Remissum ''(The twin bladed horns of Khornate worship) as a way to show the Imperium the consequences of their tyranny, to show them the "monsters" they created. Alongside this he, on occasion uses scare tactics on mortals, like beating a mortal to death, and leaving his screams to be heard by his compatriots. Klavius believes himself blameless of a good many things past and current, shifting blame to any other, like Angron, the Emperor or the Gods themselves, because of this and his seclusion and isolation he is viewed with contempt by some, this trait has been downplayed on his days as a Black Legionary, as it required true united brotherhood like the Loyalists, which is one of the things that he likes about Abaddon, as he seeks to create unity and actual tactical formations unlike the raging berserkers of his fallen Legion, seeing the order in the Imperium's Demise as a beloved aspect that is thankful of joining. Appearance Klavius posses a bastardized, highly artificed power armor, previously before his induction into the eye it was Mark 5, now it is the modern Mark 7 with ornate modifications which include horned, daemon skulls on the shoulder pads, sculpted skulls on the knee guards, spikes on the trim and chestplate, a custom made vertical plate to protect the abdomen, and tubes containing extra combat stimulants. The helmet resembles that of a Night Lord, as it is sculpted to resemble a skull. The ''Caedere Remissum ''are unique as they are shaped as a singular arrow pointing upwards. Without the armor it can be noted that Klavius is highly augmented with cybernetics, the results of a Emperor's Children amusement as they destroyed his vessel, his limbs are mechanical, his lungs had to be replaced with augmetics and his throat possess a Vox mechanism to allow him to talk. His face is bearded, but trimmed. Abilities and Traits Klavius is a deadly fighter, renown as the best on his Company; He is also a dirty fighter, willing to sweep his legs, punch or kick knee joints or other forms to deter balance on the opponent. Believing that honor only benefits the foe, not he or his allies, as such he is brutal and quick on giving death, even if the nails sing on his head the khornate blessings deter it by a slight time, giving him enough chance to concentrate on those precious seconds and form a strategy or at least take a good look at the foe before charging them. On social stances he is less than enthusiastic, lacking any kind of true charisma with his forces, being loyal to the current Lord of the Hounds of Abaddon if they can prove themselves on the field of battle. He isn't a true strategist, mainly relying on brute force to carry the Warmaster's will, and thanks to that he is distant of his fellow battle-brothers, not offering them malice or mistreatment, quite the contrary, but not being truly caring of socialization. Equipment Klavius is a combatant of little remorse, as such he carries weapons that are mostly Chain related: '''Storm Bolter: '''A slightly modified Storm Bolter, stolen from a Iron Warriors Lord who threatened the Lord Ravager, it possesses a curved, knife like bayonet, and a slight piece of cloth on his handle, detailing praises to the Blood God (a modification that Klavius didn't made or bother to eliminate). '''Bolt Pistol: '''Standard World Eaters equipment, used since the Heresy. '''Chain Axe: '''His original Chain Axe. '''ChainSword: '''His original Chainsword, it was mainly used alongside his axe on the Siege of Terra, and it has claimed many astartes lives. '''Frag and Krak Grenades: '''He frequently steals any grenades he can find, most often are these two types. Relations Friends and Allies * '''Urkrathos: '''He became one of his brothers during the many wars they endured in and outside realspace, the fact that Urkrathos is no World Eater yet capable of taking the blessings of the Hound impresses him, both have a close bond, Klavius being a voice of reason on the battlefield, when the nails aren't insistent. Urkrathos has changed slightly with Klavius's influence, being slightly less callous of his forces, not by a whole but he understands the pragmatism and doesn't insist on his brother abandoning it. After his ascension to Daemon Princehood Klavius was in awe of the power he wielded, and wisely cleared a distance between his friend and his foes, yet on times of calm he attempted to talk to him, seeing if there was some of his mind on the daemon, Urkrathos amused (and consistently) gave humor to these moments, perhaps still appreciating the care that his battle-brother gave him or perhaps mocking him. * '''Elekor: '''Both came from the same legion, but sought release from it after the Heresy, seeing that it was pointless to create anything out of the broken sons of Angron. Klavius owns his life to Elekor, serving him faithfully, and the Terminator seems to admire the fact that he approached Urkrathos as a comrade instead of a rabid creature, previously earning it with his martial capabilities but that respect grew. * '''Sargon Eregesh: '''To be close to a member of the Ezekarion is to be close to Abaddon's own council, and even if Klavius didn't particularly wished to join it, he comes to the Lord-Prelate for advice, for ways to give Khorne his due and appease both his insistence and the Nails, the former Chaplain always in good humors to aid him, forming a sort of friendship with him, seeking to induct him on worship of the Undivided, and Klavius out of courtesy listening to him, yet not truly doing any worship. The capture of the Lord-Prelate by the Imperium was a huge blow to the Khornate, currently seeking vengeance on who dared captured the Warmaster's ally. * '''Abaddon the Despoiler: '''He didn't have too much faith on the former Fist Captain of the Sons of Horus, but his charisma and respect for his forces gave him hope, as a good many of his employers were callous monsters, given ego by the powers of the Warp. As such he swore a oath that he would fight for the arch-fiend. Abaddon himself seems to think little of him, but the interactions he has with one of his Ezekarion seems to amuse him, not desiring to eliminate a good follower for Sargon. * '''Threxos Hellbreed:' After the death of Urkrathos Klavius was enraged and in grievance, the current Lord Ravager hasn't impressed him at all on terms of personality, being rather indulgent in his Khornate worship, yet his skills on Void Warfare and boarding actions gave him a measure of respect, only obeying him as his duty, and staying far away from him out of battle, unwilling to bond with him in any way. * Night Lords: '''He feels kinship with them, alongside their pragmatic, agnostic (or perhaps maltheistic) approach to using the powers of Chaos, he feels that their need to survive doesn't make them vermin but very respectable on their survivalist rate. As such he shows most often than not calm, respect, and even has attempted to be friends with some, these attempts have brought not much unfortunately enough. One of the things he doesn't like about them is their indulgent need of sadism, alongside their back-stabbing nature. Enemies One of the things that make him notable is the fact that he keeps very few enmities with most of his foes, he hates the Imperium and their Emperor as do nearly all Traitor Astartes, and most often than not just shows contempt towards any adversaries, but no real, true and absolute hatred, leaving it for the Imperials. * '''Emperor's Children: Even thought he doesn't consider himself a son of Angron anymore, he shares the same disgust as the common Khornate towards them, as like many, see the Children as arrogant, pompous imbeciles that do as they will without any true control, seeking to pleasure themselves, that and the fact that during the Siege of Terra a vessel of the Phoenician destroyed the one he was boarded, killing his brothers and forcing him to have his current cybernetics, as such he feels uncomfortable to work alongside them. Quotes By Him About Trivia His physical design was inspired by this art of a battling World Eater. Category:Black Legion Category:Khorne